


Seasonal

by Slicki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, hello have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slicki/pseuds/Slicki
Summary: Jeongyeon just wants to sleep, and Nayeon? Well, Nayeon just wants to snuggle.





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a six-hour train ride on my way back home from the holidays while listening to a soft winter playlist. It kind of became way more than I planned, but that's fic-writing for ya. Apologies in advance for any typos! Enjoy the fluff!

_Spring_

She was so, so close. She could see the plate of black pork she had been tracking through the forest for what felt like hours. She stretched her hand out just a bit more. It was so close she could taste it.

There! Her hand caught the edge of the plate and she let out a cheer. Finally! She began to lift a piece to her lips, and it sounded like the forest had begun cheering for her too.

"Jeongyeon."

The pork looked delicious, as if it had been smoked by some black pork deity.

"Yoo Jeongyeon."

She lowered the piece that was about to enter her mouth and picked up a piece of lettuce. Having black pork without a wrap seemed criminal.

"Yoo Jeongyeon."

She examined the wrap as she lifted it to her mouth. The edges of it seemed to be... fuzzy?

She squinted.

"Yoo Jeongyeon, wake up."

Whatever. Food was food. She continued her quest to finally take a bite of her hard earned prize.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!"

Jeongyeon's eyes snapped open as she was thrust into wakefulness, and she was immediately aware of two things. First, she did in fact not have a piece of black pork in her hands, and second, someone that sounded suspiciously like Nayeon was aggressively whispering her name. And poking her in the back.

"What do you want," she snapped, voice slightly softened by sleep despite her best efforts.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Nayeon exclaimed. Jeongyeon felt the other girl wriggle closer. "I was this close to dumping water on you."

Jeongyeon rolled over with a huff, taking in the wide smile on Nayeon's face. "I was in the middle of a dream. You better have a good reason for waking me up."

Nayeon pouted. "You aren't happy to see my beautiful face? Is that not reason enough?"

Jeongyeon scowled in response. She was torn between saying something snarky to her girlfriend and just giving in so she could go to sleep faster. The latter had the advantage of giving her a chance to get back to that forest, and the former, well—

"All your face is giving me is nightmare fuel."

Nayeon let out a noise of protest and slapped her on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be nice to me!"

"Why?”

"I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, and?"

Nayeon let out a huff and pulled away, dropping her head onto the pillow normally occupied by Momo. Jeongyeon spared a thought for the woman who was normally in bed with her. She was currently back in Japan, making use of their all too rare vacation time. It was only three days this time, but still. They'd take what they could get.

Jeongyeon moved her eyes over a face she was probably more familiar with than her own, and it was then that she noticed what Nayeon's grin had disguised: the slight downturn of her lips, the wrinkle between her brows, the eyes that seemed focused on something in the distance. It was a look they were all familiar with these days, one they all seemed to adopt in quiet moments. They were tired, all of them. Jeongyeon felt a pang of empathy ring through her, one that was quickly followed by a small bubble of guilt at the thought that her girlfriend had just wanted to sleep with her and relax.

She scooted a bit closer, covering Nayeon's hand with her own and doing her best to smooth the tension out as she laced their fingers together. She tugged, causing Nayeon's gaze to meet her own, a tired smile coming to the other girl's lips as she saw their hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired." Nayeon rolled over onto her side, letting go of their handhold and dropping her hand to Jeongyeon's waist instead.

"I can tell."

"Jerk."

"You're the one who agreed to date me."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

"Babe, you're always so right all the time. It's amazing."

Nayeon let out a tired chuckle and bumped their foreheads together, her smile settling into something more threadbare as her laughter tapered off.

Jeongyeon was used to wanting things. Had wanted to be an idol at one point and a baker at another. Had wanted nothing more than to debut with her closest friends. Had wanted expensive clothes and shoes that could now be found in her closet.

Had wanted the woman currently laying in front of her, who always, always made Jeongyeon feel safe.

All she wanted right now, however, was to stop time. If she could whisk the two of them away to Hawaii for a month-long vacation without causing a scandal, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

Instead, she'd have to settle for closing the distance between them and placing a soft kiss on Nayeon's forehead, smiling as she felt the hand on her hip tighten briefly. She pulled back to look at her girlfriend and was met with her favorite kind of smile. The kind that held echoes of years past, reminding her of comforting hugs, late-night conversations and, eventually, stolen kisses between schedules.

"Is soft Jeongyeon in the building now?"

"Soft Jeongyeon was always in the building, you just made her mad when you woke her up from her dream."

Nayeon raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Jeongyeon found herself debating whether it was better to admit that she had been dreaming about eating food or come up with some sort of lie. Upon reflection, it was kind of embarrassing.  She knew Momo would accept the dream with an understanding smile, but anyone else, especially Nayeon and Jihyo, would seize upon the opportunity to tease Jeongyeon until she was blushing bright red.

"I don't remember." Nayeon's eyebrow rose slightly higher. "But I do know that what's most important is getting back to sleep, so let's just do that."

Jeongyeon moved in even closer, pulling Nayeon into an embrace with an arm around her shoulder. She knew what Nayeon wanted. Despite their rule of making sure to give each other space, this wasn't the first time Nayeon had come to her bed after a long day of work. (There had been a long conversation about work/life/romance balance when they first started dating. Most couples don't see each other basically every moment of the day in both a personal and professional setting.) 

She rested her chin on top of Nayeon's head and took a moment to enjoy holding her. Quiet moments like this, where the only thing she could hear was the sound of their breathing, were rare and precious. The world always seemed to be rushing past them: comebacks, world tours, countless lessons. Jeongyeon felt like she was on a treadmill sometimes, fighting to keep abreast of whatever was being thrown at her.

There were moments when she felt the world move slower; when she was surrounded by her members, all of them in pajamas and eating takeout after a long day, she didn't feel like she had to run anywhere. Sometimes, in the middle of a music video shoot, when perfection seemed just a bit too far ahead of her, Jihyo would smack her shoulder and Mina would walk her through the moves and she would feel things slow down again.

With Nayeon, though, with Nayeon she felt it all come to a halt. She'd find herself out of time as she got distracted by the laughter dancing in Nayeon's eyes as she teased Chaeyoung about something, only coming back to reality when she heard Sana's knowing chuckle next to her. And now, as she held her girlfriend in her arms, knowing that they could actually sleep in tomorrow? She felt like the world had stopped turning altogether.

"Goodnight," she murmured, voice slightly muffled by Nayeon's hair.  "Love you."

She felt the older girl's lips curl into a smile against the column of her neck, feeling more than hearing the "I love you too, jerk" she got in response.

Nayeon's hand slipped under the hem of her sleep shirt, thumb rubbing gentle circles into the space above her hip bone, and Jeongyeon knew she probably had about two minutes of consciousness left.

She could almost see the trees of her dream forest when she heard Nayeon speak again.

"Jeong?"

Nayeon continued after receiving acknowledgement in the form of a grumble. “Can I hold you?"

Jeongyeon slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she could muster the strength to hold them open for longer than a second. Nayeon's eyes met hers, that same smile once again on her lips.

"I've really missed you the last few days. We've been so busy that I feel like I haven't actually seen you, you know?"

Jeongyeon managed to nod in agreement. Half of her mind was floating in dreamland, the other half doing its best to pay attention.

"I just really want you in my arms, if that's okay."

She could hear it in Nayeon's voice: the same ache that she felt when days passed without them getting to actually be together properly. She did the only thing she could and rolled over onto her other side, waiting for Nayeon to come closer.

She did, arms slipping around Jeongyeon to pull her in. Jeongyeon wiggled a bit, letting out a small sigh when she settled into the embrace, the small giggle Nayeon let out behind her telling her that she was not at all subtle.

"Okay, now good night for real."

Jeongyeon couldn't even muster a response this time, capable of little else other than falling asleep in the next 30 seconds.

In the morning, when she woke up to find Nayeon still wrapped around her, hand splayed over the plane of her stomach and head tucked into the slope of her neck, she realized two things. First, she had not in fact been able to go back to the forest of her dreams. Second, there were in fact advantages to having a roommate who had family in another country.

_Summer_

It was hot and Jeongyeon felt like she was melting. That was really all she could think about as she finally made it to the top of the hill.

She spotted a tree with ample shade below it and couldn't stop a small shout from leaving her lips. Up here there was shade and a cool breeze and no one making screaming noises that interrupted her nap.

She loved her members. She really really did, and more often than not she was either the producer of or the cause of the screaming. However, she found herself wanting a bit of quiet today during her break. Mina and Dahyun had given her a knowing look as she slipped away from the group, and Jeongyeon knew they'd likely be seeking out their own solace soon.

Even in the shade, with the ocean breeze ruffling her hair and cooling the layer of sweat that had formed over her body, she found herself feeling too hot. If there was one thing she hated about summer comebacks, it was the heat. It made her sleepy and turned her skin red no matter how much sunscreen she put on and it sucked.

What didn't suck, however, was the prospect of a nap, and Jeongyeon found herself smiling as she let her body relax into the grass. She had one hour to kill, and she planned to make the most of it.

Her mind drifted as she crept closer and closer to sleep. She felt as if she was sinking into the grass, senses melting together. She was vaguely aware of the sound the wind made as it swept over the grass, mixing in with the sounds of her own steady breathing.

In a distant corner of her mind, she thought it almost sounded like music: various notes coming together to make a complete experience. It sounded like a scarf on a cool evening, a rock skipping across a lake, and a woman tripping over something?

Her eyes sprang open when she heard a yelp, and she quickly slammed them shut again under the bright light of the sun. She heard the offender walking closer, their pace slow and measured.

After a few seconds, Jeongyeon braved opening her eyes again, and found herself looking up at Nayeon, who was standing over her with an amused grin.

"Can I help you," Jeongyeon asked slowly, voice barely audible over the sound of the wind moving through the grass.

In a different life, one in which she wasn't in the middle of a 16-hour shoot, Jeongyeon might've found herself appreciating the way the sun glinted off of her girlfriend's hair or the amount of skin she had on display. As it was, Jeongyeon was too tired to do anything other than continue to sleepily squint at Nayeon as she took a seat next to her.

"No, not really," Nayeon finally responded. She began running her fingers through Jeongyeon's hair and, oh. This was going to make it so much harder to not just pass out.

Nayeon spoke again, voice a temporary barrier to the nap Jeongyeon so deeply wanted.

"I was just hanging out with the girls when I looked around and realized my girlfriend had snuck off without me. Mina pointed me in your direction."

As Nayeon continued to play with her hair, Jeongyeon made a mental note to thank Mina later. Having the wind ruffle her hair was nice, but nature had nothing on Im Nayeon.

Jeongyeon opened her mouth to speak, internally wincing as she stumbled over her words a few times, eventually managing to get out her question. "Did you want to talk about something?" 

“Nope," Nayeon responded in a murmur. "I just wanted to spend time with you, even if it was while you were napping."

Jeongyeon could feel it now, the warmth that bloomed in her chest every time she thought of Nayeon. She could feel it spilling out, blanketing her in the reassurances of a requited love and affection. She lifted her head slightly, hoping that Nayeon would get the message, and smiled into the resulting kiss that was pressed to her lips. As they parted, she pushed closer, lifting her head to rest on Nayeon's thigh.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," she mumbled. "G'night Nay."

She felt her girlfriend's fingers resume playing with her hair, lulling her deeper into sleep. Right as she was about to completely give in, she felt it:

A soft kiss pressed to her forehead, and an equally soft, "Goodnight, Jeongyeon" murmured into her ear.

Now that, the same distant corner of her mind decided, was music.

_Autumn_

She let out a burst of air as her body made contact with the couch. A groan of satisfaction quickly following as she sunk into its soft embrace.

"Hey! I called dibs on the couch." She heard Chaeyoung's exclamation from behind her and waved her arm in response.

She sensed someone standing above her and flipped over, grinning at the disgruntled face of their smallest member. She kept smiling until Chaeyoung's glare melted into a pout.

"You promised me I could have this couch!"

"Nope. I said you could have a couch." Jeongyeon twisted her shoulders to point to a couch on the other side of the waiting room.

"That," Jeongyeon declared smugly, "is your couch."

Chaeyoung let out a groan at the thought of having to move even a step further. Last night they hadn't gotten into bed until 4am, and they had to be up at 7:30 for hair and makeup for the variety show they were filming. A two hour break had been granted, and the girls had immediately rushed to the breakroom.

"I hate you," Chaeyoung called over her shoulder as she stomped over to her spot.

"No you don't," Jeongyeon responded, laughter sneaking into the end of her sentence. She turned back around and was met with the amused faces of the other 7 members.

"Yoo Jeongyeon, Chae won the game. She should've gotten the closer couch." Jihyo stepped forward, hand on her hip, attempt at sternness failing due to the small smile on her lips.

"And I came in second. Chae needs to learn to stand up for herself. Besides," Jeongyeon glanced over her shoulder to see Chaeyoung already unconscious, "she seems to be doing fine."

"Jihyo and I are gonna go sleep in the car," Momo announced, cutting off Jihyo's rebuttal with a firm tug. Their leader could do nothing more than laugh in response as she was guided away. None of them would turn down sleep at this point.

"Oh me too," Sana added, lifting her head off of Dahyun's shoulder and beginning to follow a retreating Momo and Jihyo. "I had our managers pack extra blankets and pillows this morning."

Jeongyeon returned her gaze to the remaining members, all of whom were eyeing her spot on the couch with envy.

"None of you are getting a spot on this couch," she declared, crossing her arms and settling deeper into the cushions.

She amended her statement as one of them failed to hold back a yawn.

"Except for Tzuyu. Maybe." 

"Hey!"

"Fine. And Dahyun."

"Jeongyeon."

"Okay, okay. Maybe Mina too. But that's it!"

"Yoo Jeongyeon, be nice!"

"I said that's it!

Her girlfriend scowled at her as the other three girls laughed, all of them knowing Jeongyeon would cave immediately if pressed.

"That's okay, Jeongyeon," Tzuyu answered once she stopped chuckling. "Dahyun promised me we could build a nap fort out of the chair cushions."

Dahyun's face lit up at the reminder. “Oh yeah! I forgot about that. C'mon Tzuyu. We have a fort to make."

Dahyun reached down to grab Tzuyu's hand and paused, turning to regard Mina with a serious look. She extended her other hand slowly.  "You can come too, Mina, but remember, this is a fort for naps, not for shooting enemies from."

Mina laughed, and Jeongyeon found herself unable to hold back a grin as the three linked hands, walking off to plan their fort.

Jeongyeon's eyes left the plotting trio and settled on the remaining member, who was much closer than she remembered. Nayeon had what could only be described as a devious grin on her face, and Jeongyeon knew exactly was about to happen.

"Nayeon, do not—"

Her words were cut off as her girlfriend flopped onto her, the extra weight pushing the air out of her lungs. She could feel the grin on Nayeon's face from where it was pressed into her shoulder.

She could feel all of Nayeon, actually. They were completely entangled, from Nayeon's head on her chest to Nayeon's foot now hooked around her ankle. Once she could actually breathe again, she begrudgingly admitted to herself that this was kind of nice.

Not that she would ever tell Nayeon that.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just love you," Nayeon responded, lifting her chin so Jeongyeon could see her grin on full display.

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it."

Nayeon just continued to smile, turning her head to rest her cheek just above Jeongyeon's heart.

"You can't lie to me, Yoo Jeongyeon. I can feel your heart beating fast."

"That's because you almost just killed me!”

"It's because you love me."

Jeongyeon could only glare down at her girlfriend in response. She sighed, resigning herself to being a body pillow for the afternoon. As long as she could nap, she'd be happy.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Nayeon in the process. And if her heart jumped a bit at the sigh her girlfriend let out in response, well, that would be a secret she kept to herself. And Nayeon, if the giggle that reached her ears was anything to go by.

As she settled in to sleep, her mind wandered back over their day so far. She smiled to herself as she recounted the second-place victory that had earned her rights to a couch. The game had been a new one for TWICE, consisting of an elimination tournament where they answered questions about each other until there was only one member left standing.

Through a combination of luck and a good memory, she and Chaeyoung had been the last two members in the game. Jeongyeon had been so sure she had the last question, too.

"Okay. Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung. For the title of 'TWICE's Most Knowledgeable Member', what is Nayeon's favorite smell, and why?"

The members had all looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into giggles at the question. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were the first to turn serious, shooting each other a playful glare as they began scribbling down their answers.

Jeongyeon had been 99.999% sure she had this in the bag. She had been shopping around for a new perfume last week and had asked Nayeon for her opinion. With a wink, the older girl had responded that her favorite smell was that of autumn, so anything like that would get her approval.

Jeongyeon had paused as she got to the second part of the question. They hadn’t gotten that far into detail, so she just ended up putting something down about childhood nostalgia.

Much to her shock, Chaeyoung had ended up with the correct answer. It seemed that, sometime over the last week, Nayeon’s favorite smell had changed from ‘autumn’ to ‘her dorm room after a long day at work’. Jeongyeon had initially stood up to protest, but had been shot a look that told her to just let it go. At the end of the day, it didn’t matter all that much. She got to nap on a couch.

She never did get an explanation for the discrepancy, but couldn’t really find it in herself to care right now. She was warm and comfortable and had her girlfriend in her arms. Granted, she may or may not have reduced lung capacity, but that was a problem for future Jeongyeon.

She felt Nayeon’s jaw tense, and realized that her quest for a nap was about to be interrupted. She attempted to move her hand up to cover the older girl’s mouth, but ended up giving up halfway through, coming to rest on her hair instead.

“I should explain why your answer didn’t match mine.”

Jeongyeon hummed in response, slowly running her fingers through Nayeon's hair.

“You were right, you know,” Nayeon’s voice dropped to a low whisper as she continued. “Autumn is my favorite smell. I just couldn’t give the why in public.”

Jeongyeon hummed again, a slightly higher note than last time. She was trying, really. She wanted this explanation, but she was so comfortable and so very warm and Nayeon smelled really nice and they had a whole two hours to themselves. Why waste them on talking?

A vibration against her chest told her that Nayeon was stifling a laugh, most likely in an effort to not fully wake her up. “I can see nothing is really going to stop you from napping, huh?”

This time, Jeongyeon managed to shake her head slightly, a two-tone sound of agreement leaving her lips. She was vaguely aware of some sort of shifting going on above her, her unvoiced question answered when a kiss was placed on her cheek. “You are ridiculously cute when you’re sleepy.”

Her head tilted in the direction of the noise, an unconscious attempt to get closer to what made her heart feel content. In the back of her mind, she knew she’d get teased relentlessly for this come time to get up, but she really couldn’t find it in herself to care right now. She just wanted to feel at home.

Another kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be quick. The smell of autumn is my favorite because it reminds me of you. It’s the season that we met.”

One on her forehead now

“It’s what I could smell the first time you kissed me by the Han River.”

Her right brow

“You told me you loved me for the first time when we were walking through a park, leaves crunching beneath our shoes.”

The tip of her nose, ever so gently.

 A tingling sensation was spreading over her body now, pulsing every time Nayeon gave her another kiss. It seemed to be pushing her closer and closer to sleep. She could almost taste it.

“Alright, I’ll let you sleep now.”

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the sensation of Nayeon settling down, placing a final kiss right above her heart.

_Winter_

She was awake. It was 3:48am, and she was awake. It wasn’t stress keeping her up. They had a month off to do as they pleased. It wasn’t a snuggle-seeking girlfriend either. Nayeon was lying a few inches away from her, turned in the opposite direction, sleeping peacefully.

The thing that was keeping her up, the bane of her existence, was how goddamn cold she was. Granted, the blame was partially on her for falling asleep in nothing but her sleep shorts, but still! Even after layering herself in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, she still found herself shivering.

She shot a half-hearted glare at her sleeping girlfriend. She _knew_ Nayeon would be perfectly warm regardless of what she wore to bed. That girl always ran hot, something she had bragged about earlier when Jeongyeon complained about how her and Momo’s hot pad was completely broken on both sides now.

Cold driving her, she shuffled a bit closer to Nayeon, hoping that she was radiating enough warmth to stop Jeongyeon’s teeth from chattering. It’s not that she was averse to snuggling up to her girlfriend; she just didn’t want to wake her up. It was the first official day of their break, and Nayeon had been so excited to make the most of it by sleeping as much as possible.

She felt slightly warmer in her new spot, but still not comfortable enough to go back to sleep. She reached out and gently traced a finger along her girlfriend’s spine, simultaneously envious of how warm Nayeon’s skin felt and amused by the goosebumps her finger left in its wake.

Her amusement wasn’t a substitute for warmth though, and she quickly found herself moving again, getting as close as she could without actually touching the space-heater-masquerading-as-Nayeon next to her.

She could do this, Jeongyeon decided. The extra bit of warmth she got from moving closer would have to do. She could fall asleep like this and not have to worry about waking up Nayeon. It was perfect. Her feet were still kind of freezing, but it was perfect.

“Yoo Jeongyeon just put your arms around me already.” Jeongyeon let out a noise of surprise as Nayeon’s voice, sleep-laden but clear, hit her ears. She lifted her head to get a better look, and saw a smiling Nayeon, eyes still shut.

“I thought you were still asleep.”

“Your moving around woke me up, and then you touched me with your freezing cold hands.” There was no annoyance in Nayeon’s tone, just warm affection.

“Sorry! I really was trying not to wake you up. I’m just very, very cold.”

“Come closer, then.”

“My hands and feet are freezing.”

“And I’m tired. Get over here.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Jeongyeon moved slowly. Despite what Nayeon said, she knew there would be a reaction the second her cold limbs made contact with Nayeon’s warm ones.

Nayeon didn’t make a sound as Jeongyeon pulled her into her arms, but Jeongyeon could see her gritting her teeth and let out a chuckle. “Can't say I didn't warn you.”

“God I don’t understand how you get this cold.”

Jeongyeon began lazily drawing shapes on the smooth skin below her fingertips, pressing a kiss into the warm shoulder in front of her as an apology for the chill. She was warming up pretty quickly now, and sleep no longer seemed to be a pipe dream.

“That’s what I need you for. To keep me warm.”

“I thought my purpose was to make sure you didn’t get an overinflated ego.”

“No, no. I’m the well-adjusted one. You’re the one who gets a big head sometimes. It matches your oversized hands and feet.”

“Those hands and feet are helping you stay warm right now, Yoo Jeongyeon, so you should watch your mouth.”

Jeongyeon let out a chuckle, attempting to move herself even closer. Nayeon was warm, and her heart was full. She figured she could stay in this bed forever as long as she had Nayeon keeping her company. There was something magical about the knowledge that they were a warm spot in a chilly evening.

“Can I sleep now,” Nayeon asked, question broken up by a pointed yawn.

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon replied softly. “Thanks for keeping me warm.”

Nayeon covered the hand that had been stroking her stomach, lacing their fingers together and raising their hands to her mouth to press a kiss to the top of Jeongyeon’s hand. “Anytime. Goodnight, Jeong. I love you”

“Goodnight, Nayeon. Sweet dreams. I love you too.”

She adjusted herself slightly and rested her forehead against Nayeon’s shoulder. A few minutes ago, all she wanted to do was sleep, but now, now all she wanted to do was live in this moment as much as possible. She felt hyper-aware of everything: the steady rise and fall of Nayeon’s chest as she slipped back into slumber, the press of her calf against Jeongyeon’s ankle, the smell of the shampoo she had just started using last week.

Logically, Jeongyeon knew there would be many more moments like this one. In fact, she’d probably find herself in the same position tomorrow night, though hopefully at a more reasonable hour. Despite that, she stayed awake just a bit longer, allowing herself to linger in the feeling of loving someone so much it felt like her chest was going to burst.

Lying in bed, arms wrapped her sleeping girlfriend, Jeongyeon promised herself that she would never take Im Nayeon’s love for granted.

“So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me @ 2yeonaus on twitter if you wanna chat or check out my other stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
